HetaliaDisneyCRAZY AUTHORESS
by FallingDown98
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl gains the ability to travel through the Hetalia-verses? She makes them sing Diney/ Non-Disney songs of course! Requests accepted! Any and all pairings welcome! Rated T for Romano's potty mouth. And...LET THE SINGING BEGIN! :P


**A/N Hey peoples! I'm finally back! Yeah, I realize I haven't updated anything in ages. Lack of inspiration is really a killer; Plus just general busy-ness and lazy-ness.**

**But…I am back! And hopefully better than ever! Anyway…This is gonna be one of those Hetalia fanfics where the charries end up singing Disney or Non-Disney songs. Yup. So original. Requests accepted and any and all pairings suggested will be supported whether I like them or not. Anyway…I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia or Disney…I would rich…Which I am not. :P**

**Now…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**P.S. Flames will be used to make smores! **

**Enjoy!~**

Chapter 1: I Won't Say I'm in Love

Pairing: Spamano with mentions of Prumano and implied Gerita and PruCan

Romano sighed as another stupid ass world meeting was finally coming to a close. The meeting went like it did every single time. The burger bastard made some stupid speech that caused the whole meeting to fall into chaos and ending with absolutely nothing getting done.

Meanwhile, during said chaos he had to deal with his idiot fratello, BOTH of the potato bastards, and the most annoying of them all…Spain; Better known as the tomato bastard. He was such a pervert! He always tried to hug him, and said Lovi or Roma or mi tomate instead of just calling him by his name! Dammit!

A voice in Romano's head called to him. "If Spain's so annoying why do you hang out with him?" The voice asked smugly.

Romano thought about this. 'Why the hell DO I hang out with him?' He thought to himself. By now most everyone had left the conference room. His own thoughts answered him. 'It's not that I LIKE hanging out with him, right?'

Shit. Even having to ask himself…That proves…NO! It doesn't prove a fucking thing! Romano sighed and started singing for some reason.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, _

_I guess I already won that, _

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's Ancient History!_

_Been there! Done That!"_

He sighed when the axis powers (His fratello, The Potato Bastard, and Japan) randomly appeared behind him out of no where.

"SHIT! DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT! STUPID POTATO BASTARD!"

Venziano was smiling annoyingly, the damn potato was grumbling and sighing (He probably got dragged into this by Italy. Not that Romano would ever acknowledge Germany's suffering.), and Japan just had that same blank "sensing the mood" face. Weirdo bastard.

Suddenly Veneziano started singing with the potato eater and Japan singing harmony.

_"Who ya think you're kiddin'?_

_ He's the earth and heaven to ya,_

_ Try to keep it hidden,_

_ Lovi, We can see right through you,_

_ Boy, ya can't conceal it,_

_ We know how ya feel and_

_ Who you're thinking of…"_

Romano scoffed. Who the hell did his fratello think he was!? He didn't know him! Neither did the Potato or that other freak! Romano sang back at the group.

_"No chance! No Way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

Italy just smirked at his fratello and sang back.

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh, oh?"_

Romano scowled and turned his head making a defiant pose similar to that of a teen rebelling against their parent.

_"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love…"_

Romano continued singing with the axis singing back-up.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson,_

_ It feels so good when you start out,_

_ My head is screaming get a grip, boy!_

_ Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh!"_

As he sang the last word he thought about his most recent failed relationship. It had happened when Veneziano had forced him to watch Prussia so he and the Potato bastard could go on a date. The thought of his fratellino dating that Nazi still made his blood boil. Anyway, he might have gotten bored. And he might have wanted revenge on the stupid potato eater for influencing his fratello. And so he might've drank all the beer in the fridge with Prussia. And then he might have had drunk sex with the former nation.

Notice, this is only what **might **have happened.

Anyway, he and Prussia had started dating. And for a while it had been nice. Nice, that is, until he had been dumped for that stupid North American nobody. It still stung. Spain had been the one to deal with him while he had been crying his eyes out. That brought the faintest of smiles to his face. Then Veneziano and the rest of the axis interrupted his thoughts.

_"You keep on denying,_

_ Who you are and how you're feeling,_

_ Roma, we're not buying,_

_ Ve!~ We saw ya hit the ceiling,_

_ Face it like a grown up,_

_ When ya gonna own up _

_ That ya got, got, got it bad!~"_

Romano frowned. What the hell did Veneziano mean mean by "grown up"? He was the grown up, Dammit! He was the older brother! He shouldn't be the one getting love advice! He would NOT let his little brother tell him what to do.

_"Woah! No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no!"_

Veneziano would not let up, especially not after noticing that faint smile not a minute ago.

_"Give up! Give in! Check the grin, you're in love!~"_

Romano was fuming by now. He was NOT in love. Especially not with…

_"This scene, won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"_

Veneziano smirked like he had already won.

_"You're doin' flips, read our lips! You're in love!~"_

Romano would not say it. He would never say it. He didn't care! His fratellino would not win! Who cares is Spain was actually kinda nice once you got past the pervyness! Who cares even if Spain **is** kind of cute!

_"You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_ Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

Italy smirked and prepared to land one final blow to Romano's walls.

_"Boy, don't be proud,_

_ It's okay, you're in love~"_

Romano blushed and grumbled. One of his soft spots was his Italian pride. And he figured he'd found one other soft spot. Romano sang one final line.

_"Oh…~_

_ At least…Out loud…~_

_ I won't say I'm in…~_

_ Love…~"_

Romano grumbled, crossing his arms and blushing fervently. If Spain had been there, this would have been one of those moments when the cute little Southern Italian would have compared to a tomato. Italy was smiling from ear to ear while Germany and Japan just kinda stood in the background awkwardly.

"Ve!~ That wasn't so hard!~ Right fratello?~"

Romano grumbled then shouted at his brother with his hands in the air.

"SHUT UP! I HATE a' YOU SO MUCH!"

Romano then stormed out of the conference room muttering curses to himself in Italian and blushing with thoughts of the Spaniard.

Meanwhile…(with the Axis Powers)

"Ve!~ That was a lot of fun!~" Italy was bouncing around the conference room. Japan was still kind of just standing around and Germany was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Mein Gott. Italy, where did you even get ze idea to do zis ridiculous singing?"

"Ve!~ A pretty girl told me to!~ "

Italy then skipped off out of the conference room with a disgruntled Germany following. Japan pulled out a notebook out of no where. He wrote…

"Mysterious girl convinces Italy to sing."

Then he calmly followed Germany and Italy out of the conference room.

**A/N AND DONE! What do ya think? C'mon! Tell me! Anyway, this mysterious girl will pop up once a chapter to make said countries sing. Anyway…I'm seriously happy to be writing again! I said this above, but if there's a certain song or pairing you'd like me to do, just review! Hey! That rhymes!**

** For any people reading this, who have read or are reading The Cosplay Switcheroo, I'm gonna try to write for it! No promises though! And do not worry! I know it's been sitting dormant for a while, but it will eventually get updated! Either that or rewritten! Either way, it'll be something! Love to all my readers!**

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**~Falling**


End file.
